Love Will See Us Through
by RedSoxChic193
Summary: Was previously titled CAN OUR LOVE EVER BE. A very unlikely couple...
1. idea

Hey guys! I have an idea for a story, but before I post it I want to know if people are going to actually read it, so I'm gonna write up a description, without giving too much away. I'm just gonna tell you a little something about it...: it's gonna be set during their junior year, after Twinkle Towne, and it's going to be slash... so if you don't like slash, you might as well just stop reading right here. All I'm saying is I've never seen this couple before, so I thought I'd write one up about them... and I think it'll be pretty interesting... anyway, if you want to know more details, you're going to have to wait and see until it comes out!

But... I won't post it unless I get reviews from you guys...

So press that purple button and tell me if you want me to post it!!

Thanks guys!!

-RedSoxChic193 


	2. Intro

Hey guys!! You asked for it, so here it is! The first chapter of Can Our Love Ever Be! kinda short, but this is more like an intro than anything else. oh yeah, and this story is all going to be in Chad's p.o.v. It might change every once in awhile, but not that much. So, enjoy! 

Intro

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I groaned, opened my eyes, and reached for the phone. When I finally found it, it said 5:35 AM.

'Who the hell would call me at five thirty in the morning?!' I thought.

I looked at the caller ID and sighed. I put my head back on my pillow and answered the phone irritably.

"Hello?"

"Well, good morning, sunshine," came the voice with a laugh.

"Shut up, Troy," I muttered.

"Listen, dude, you'll never guess what happened!" Troy said, sounding wide awake.

" I bet I won't," I replied, gritting my teeth.

"Come on, man, for the news I'm about to tell you, you could be a little more enthusiastic."

"Well in case you haven't noticed, it's freaking five thirty in the morning and... WHAT?!" I sat up so fast that my back snapped. Not that I noticed...

"Are you serious?" I asked, completely not believing what I was hearing.

" Yes, dude," Troy answered. "You, me, Jason and Zeke are going to see the world championship basketball tournament in Tokyo!"

"Man, this is unbelievable!" I lowered my voice a little so I wouldn't wake everyone up. "How'd you get the tickets? They're impossible to get!"

"I have my connections... don't ask, it's something like my dad's friend's boss's son works for somewhere, or something like that."

" But how are you gonna..?" I didn't even finish my question. I knew that Troy already knew what I was going to ask him.

"Hey, I'm a free agent now, remember?"

"Ohh yeah." Troy and Gabriella had broken up a few weeks after the musical because it hadn't been working out for them. With basketball and the Scolastic Decathalon, they realized that they didn't have enough time to spend together and they were growing apart.

"Hey, do Jason and Zeke know yet?" I asked.

"Not yet, I was gonna call them after you."

"Ok, dude, I want to hear their reactions, hook up on four- way."

By then I was out of bed, flicking the lights on and walking around the room, wide awake.

"Okay, I'll call Jason," Troy said, and the line went dead for a minute. I was still mentally freaking out when I heard Troy click back on and say, "Man, they're gonna flip!"

After a few rings, Jason picked up and said, "Do you guys have any idea what time it is?! Believe it or not, but normal people sleep at night!"

"How'd you know it was us?" I asked him jokingly.

"Who else calls me at five thirty in the morning?" Jason asked back.

"Good point," Troy said. "Chad, call Zeke up!"

"You know it," I said, and I switched over lines, dialed Zeke's number, and flashed back over. Jason was still trying to make sense of our early morning call when Zeke picked up.

"What reason," Zeke began," could you three possibly have for waking me up at five thirty?"

"A very good one!" I said, laughing.

"Which is?" Jason asked.

"I'm getting the drift that only Troy and Chad know about this little event," Zeke said.

"Well, you're right about that," Troy said secretively.

"So are you two going to tell us or would you have woken us up for nothing?" Jason asked. "Which, by the way, you would pay for," he warned.

"Jase, calm down," I said. "We just have the most awesome news ever!"

"You guys ready?" asked Troy. "Brace yourselves, 'cause the four of us are going to see the world championship basketball tournament in Tokyo!"

"Oh, well, jeeze, that's- ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Zeke screamed, and I had to pull the phone away from my ear because he was so loud.

"No- freakin- way," Jason said in awe.

"Believe it, cause Troy got us tickets!" I said.

"Did I mention that they're floor seats?" Troy added, and my jaw dropped open.

"Dude!" I exclaimed. "You never said that!"

"You rock, Troy!" Zeke said in shock.

"Yeah, I know," Troy said smugly, and we all laughed- Troy was always bragging, whether it was to joke or not.

"So, you guys mad that we woke you up now?" I asked them, amused.

"Hell no!" Jason said.

"No way, I'm up now!" Zeke told us.

"This is awesome!" Jason yelled.

Since we were awake then, we stayed on the phone for another half hour. Soon I heard my family start to wake up.

"Alright, guys, meet you outside my house in an hour," I told my friends.

"See ya, dude."

I closed my phone and laughed. "Yes!" I still couldn't believe that my best friends and I were going to see the world basketball championships. It was going to be awesome! Or so we thought...

End of Chapter

So, what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Have any ideas on the couple? Keep reading to find out for sure! Reviews appreciated!!


	3. Realizations

**Hey guys!! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been really busy working on other stories and doing other things. But I've finally found time to post the second chapter! So, here it is! Hope you like it, and again, sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer:**** As much as I'd like to, I don't own HSM or any of the characters. Just the plot of this story.**

A week had gone by since we'd found out about going to Japan. The championships were going to be July 12, and we were leaving on the first and coming back on the fourteenth so we would have time for sight-seeing. Coach Bolton was coming with us, and we'd already gotten permission from our parents, so we were in the clear. We couldn't wait, but in the meantime we had a lot of practicing to do- our own championships were in three weeks. Coach Bolton had us doing twice the amount of practice than usual, and we were exhausted.

I was at my locker after school that Monday when Troy came up from behind me and said with a grimace on his face, "Ready for practice?"

I suddenly felt my face grow hot and a shiver run up my spine at the sound of his voice. Not knowing why, I tried brush off the shock of it and to sound casual as we set off. "Man, do we have to go? Your dad wouldn't be too mad if we skipped, would he?" The last part was full of sarcasm.

"Oh, nah," Troy frowned, sarcasm dripping from his voice as well. "Not at all. In fact, he may even let the two of us have an extra one tomorrow morning."

"Gee, what a guy," I said as we entered the gym.

Everyone was already warming up. "Troy, Chad," Coach Bolton called. "Hurry up and get changed, the teams waiting on you!"

Troy and I ran into the locker room, changed & emerged just in time to run five laps around the gym. That was followed by a suicide, and then another five laps. The practice continued like this, and every time I caught Troy's eye he would roll his eyes or make a face, and then I would feel my face turn so red that I would hastily turn away. By the end of the practice, we were all exhausted. All anyone wanted to do was go home. Unfortunately, for being late for practice, Coach kept Troy and I behind to run more, which resulted in more eye rolls from Troy and more unprecedented embarrassment for me. After about an hour Coach finally let us go. We headed for the locker room and collapsed.

"Man," said a panting Troy. "Dad's gotten strict over the past week."

"No," I corrected. "He's always been strict. This is brutal!"

"Hey, Troy," Coach came into the room. "I'm heading out. Lock up when you're done, okay?" He tossed Troy his keys.

"Yeah, Dad," Troy said as his father left. He looked at me in awe. "He couldn't have waited five minutes to do it himself?" He got up, got his clothes from his locker, and went to take a shower.

"Any hot water left?" I called as I followed him.

"Well, let's find out," Troy said. I heard him turn on the water and then scream. After a minute he said, "Nope, no hot water."

"Great," I said to myself as I turned the nozzle to feel ice cold water.

We were both done in five minutes tops, and as we went over to our lockers we looked at each other in disbelief of our teammates.

"So we show up late, work our asses off during practice and then stay longer than anyone else, and what do we get for it?" Troy asked me as he started to dress. "Cold water!" he answered his own question.

"Yeah, thanks guys," I said under my breath, avoiding Troy's eyes.

"You know what, dude?" Troy asked me a few minutes later. "I think we deserve more than that." He paused, and my back was to him. "But, I also feel that you deserve this."

I suddenly caught a facefull of water. I slowly opened my eyes to see Troy standing there with a water bottle in his hands and a grin on his face.

"That's good," I finally said. "Because I feel that you deserve this," and I dumped some water on his head. As he looked up at me, I knew the result before it happened. I started to back away from him slowly, and suddenly he took off after me. I sprinted around the next row of lockers, and when I reached the end I whipped around and pointed my water bottle at Troy like a gun. "You're mine," I said, and there was a moment in which we were frozen and staring at each other before he said slyly, "Or so you would think," and he bolted out of sight.

I tore after him, but by the time I reached the end of the row, he had disappeared. I paused for a moment, looked around, and then said, "Where are you, you sneaky little demon?" I began walking along the rows, looking down them as I passed, but I didn't see him anywhere. Finally, as I passed one of the last rows, I saw him dash around the corner.

"Aha!" I whispered, and I ran down the row. But once again, by the time I came out on the other side, Troy was nowhere to be found.

I paused, catching my breath, and looked around in disbelief. I asked myself, "Where is he?"

No sooner had the words come out of my mouth when I felt someone jump on top of me from behind and tackle me to the ground. Without wasting even a second wondering who it was, I struggled to turn to face the person pinning me to the ground. I finally managed to flip around onto my back, and there was Troy, holding me down by my chest and holding his water bottle inches from my face. "Funny," he said. "Looks like you're mine now."

I stared solemnly into his eyes, and then I raised the water bottle still clutched in my hand. "Do your worst," I said.

We stared at each other for another minute, and then we both caught a facefull of water at the same time. I tossed my empty water bottle aside, grabbed both of Troy's shoulders and said, "Now it's war."

He, too, tossed his empty water bottle aside, and we began to wrestle. I flipped him over so that he was under me, and he flipped me back over, and we kept rolling over on the floor until I had him pinned to the ground. He grinned slyly, and suddenly he grabbed my waist on both sides and squeezed sharply.

I gasped and squirmed out of his reach. My waist was the spot where I was most ticklish, and Troy knew that. I saw the look in his eyes, and I began to wriggle away from him, squealing, "No, no, Troy, no, stop, stop it, Troy!" But it was no use. He grabbed me and began to tickle me mercilessly. I thrashed and resisted, but he managed to pull me to him and I knew he had me. I laughed uncontrollably as he reached all my ticklish spots when my hands acted of their own accord & began to tickle him back. He jumped and began to resist me while still keeping his hold on me. We continued this for who knows how long, until neither of us could breathe and he rolled over on top of me, both of us panting. He maintained his grip on my shoulders, but loosened it a little when we both came back to reality and looked into each other's eyes.

My heart thumped wildly out of my chest and I felt my face grow hot again as we stared into each other's eyes, and neither of us broke the contact. I suddenly felt weak and found that I couldn't move. I opened my mouth in attempt to speak, but no sound came out. Finally, I managed to stutter out, "T- Troy?" I paused, thinking of the right words. "What if-… what if… what if…" I couldn't go on.

"What if, what?" he asked softly, never taking his eyes away from mine, and hearing his voice suddenly gave me the strength to find my voice again.

"What if you fell in love with your best friend?"

When the words were barely out of my mouth, before I could even see his reaction, his lips were on mine and we were sharing the softest and sweetest kiss I'd ever experienced. I was too shocked to do anything at first, but soon I began to kiss him back. It was a minute before I realized what we were doing, and I gently pulled away from him and began, "Troy-" but he pulled me to him and kissed me again, and this time I couldn't resist him, and I kissed him back. His arms slipped around my waist and he ran his hands up and down my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his silky golden hair as he deepened the kiss.

I couldn't believe what was happening; I was kissing Troy Bolton, my best friend since we were both born. It was unbelievable, but I was too caught up in his touch to care. We finally surfaced for air, and Troy's blue eyes bore deep into mine as he said, serious as can be, "I love you, Chaddie."

I couldn't help but smile at the use of his longtime pet name for me. "I love you, too," and we leaned in again. When we did so, however, we both felt a vibrating coming from Troy's jeans pocket, and I shifted aside so he could pull his phone out of his pocket. "A text from Jason…" he said, and he read the message to me. "'What are you doing?'" Troy laughed. "Haha, he wouldn't believe me even if I did tell him… oh, damn!" he suddenly cried. "It's 6:30!"

My eyes widened and Troy leapt off of me. I, too, got up, grabbed for my shirt, and began to pull it on.

"Man, my dad's gonna kill me!" Troy said as he hastily pulled on his shirt.

I suddenly got an idea and smirked. "Not if you don't go home," I said, and a grin appeared on Troy's face.

"Can I go to your house for dinner?" he asked me.

"Of course," I said, pulling him into my arms. "You know I wouldn't miss the chance."

"Well," he said, drawing away from me, "We better get going… although not before this," and he pushed me up against the lockers and kissed me with such a powerful passion that I kissed him back before I remembered the time and pushed him off me.

"Troy," I said, "The time…" but Troy persisted in his attempts to kiss every inch of me he could reach. "Troy…" I squirmed around, trying to break away from him. "Troy!" I laughed; he had found my neck and began to nibble on it. I managed to push him away, take his hands, and look him in the eye. "Come on, Troy, we gotta go," I tried to convince him, and when he gave me a pleading look, I walked away from him and said, "There'll be more time for that at my house," and I heard him squeak, "Coming!", and he ran to catch up with me.

**--HSM--**

On the way to my house, Troy called his dad and told him where he would be. Although, the way he put it wasn't what I was expecting.

"I'm gonna crash at Chad's tonight," he said.

I raised my eyebrows at him, and he grinned at me as he said, "Yeah… yeah, okay… bye." He hung up and wagged his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes, but grinned anyway.

Soon we reached my house- I only lived about five minutes away from school. I opened the door to the delicious smell of Mom's cooking. Troy and I put our stuff down in the hallway and made our way into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom, we're home," I called to my mother.

"Who's we?" she asked.

"Me," Troy said as we entered the kitchen.

My mom spun around and her face lit up.

"Troy!" she cried, running over to hug him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mom," Troy said with a smile. "How are you?"

I grinned. Troy and I were so close and we were constantly over each other's houses, so therefore we were close to each other's parents as well. I knew Troy thought of my mother as a second mother to him, and I saw his mother the same way. Even our parents were best friends; they were almost as close as we were.

"Never better," she replied, getting back to our dinner.

"Mom," I said. "Troy's gonna crash here tonight, okay?"

"Fine with me," she smiled. "Boys, set the table, will you? Dinner will be done in a minute."

Half an hour later, Troy and I got up from the table and I told my mom we were going to turn in for the night. We went upstairs to my room, and I closed and locked the door behind us, making sure it was shut tight. Then I turned around and grinned at Troy, who was sitting on my bed. He grinned back, and in a split second I was in his lap, crashing our lips together. He ran his hands through my hair and deepened the kiss. I had soon pushed him down on his back and lowered myself on top of him without breaking the kiss. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entry, and of course I accepted. Our kisses began to get more passionate by the second. He slipped his hands under my shirt and began to pull it off me. I briefly pulled away from him and allowed him to take it off. I removed his shirt as well, and our kisses began to get even fiercer.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Troy and I froze, listening carefully.

"Chad?"

My eyes widened; it was my dad.

"Can I come in?"

Troy and I looked at each other in horror, and I said, "Uh, yeah, one sec!" and we both leapt up, hurrying to re-dress and fix ourselves up. I pulled my shirt over my head and ran to unlock the door while Troy tried to smooth out his messy hair. I re-made my bed and sat down on it as Troy turned on the TV and sat down at my desk. He looked up at me and started. "Dude!" he hissed. "Your shirt!"

I looked down and jumped. My shirt was on inside- out. I hastily threw it off, turned it the right way, and threw it on again. Then I yelled to my dad, "Come in!"

"Chad," my dad said as he opened the door. "Your mother wanted to know if you could take Kaytie and Nick to school tomorrow. She has to get to work early and she can't drive them."

"Aww, Dad," I whined. "Why can't you drive them?"

Kaytie and Nick were my little sister and brother. Kaytie was five and Nick was ten. I also had a thirteen- year old sister, Isabella.

"Because I have to go to work, unless you prefer being poor," my dad told me. "Now, you can drop them off with the car, or you can walk to school instead. What's it gonna be?"

I sighed. My dad was tough to bargain with, I'll give him that.

"Okay," I said reluctantly. "We'll bring them."

"Thanks," he said, giving me one of those _I thought so,_ looks.

I rolled my eyes. "We're gonna settle in for the night," I told him. "So try not to snore when you go to bed."

"Goodnight, Chad and Troy," my dad said as he closed the door behind him.

"Night," we replied together, and we listened to his footsteps fade away, and then let out sighs.

"That was close," Troy said, running a hand through his hair.

"Too close," I agreed as I leaned on him. "Troy, I didn't even think of this. What the hell are our parents gonna say when they find out about all this? What about our _friends?_ I can't see them jumping at the idea of you and me together."

I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Troy held me and rested his head on mine. "Hey," he said, "Don't worry about it. We'll get through it, no matter what happens." He kissed my forehead, and soon we had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

**Yay, I finally have the 2****nd**** chapter done! Sorry it took so long, but I've had about a million other things going on as well as this story. I promise to have more frequent updates from now on, I may get the next chapter up within the next few days. Thanks again, guys!**


End file.
